


Daisy and the Friend From Outer Space

by Lord_Bob



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Bob/pseuds/Lord_Bob
Summary: After Mario succeeds in his mission to recover the stolen Power Stars, he invites Rosalina to return to his home planet with him.  While Rosalina is there, she meets Daisy, who makes an effort to befriend Rosalina.  Hopefully it doesn't turn out too poorly.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Mario stopped to catch his breath. After a long journey, he had finally overcome the final obstacle between him and recovering all of the stolen power stars. He immediately took the nearby launch star to his reward. To his surprise, he found himself on a small planetoid standing in front of a certain familiar face from outer space.

“Mario, I have to thank you for recovering all of the Power Stars.” Rosalina said, “Your deeds will live on in the memories of the cosmos.”

“I'm happy to have helped, Rosalina. Say, why don't you come visit my home planet.” Mario said.

“It sounds like an interesting idea. Although I'm not quite sure if I can. Someone has to keep watch over the Lumas.”

“Are you sure you can't do it? Everyone would love to have you there.”

“Hmm. I'll see what I can do.”

“Thank you so much, Rosalina.” Mario said as he took the Power Star and flew back to his ship.

Mario landed back on his Starship. Later on, the Comet Observatory flew into view and stopped next to the ship. Rosalina boarded onto the Starship with a few luggage bags in hand.

“I have good news, Mario.” Rosalina said, “Polari has offered to watch the Lumas for me while I visit with you. He'll return to pick me up after a week.”

“That's excellent. Are you all ready to go?”

“I've already packed everything. Pajamas, spare gowns, cleaning essentials, reading material. I'm ready to go.”

“It is an honor to have you aboard, Miss Rosalina.” Lubba said.

“Thank you very much, Lubba.”

Rosalina turned back to see the Lumas on the Comet Observatory waving to her.

“Goodbye everyone! I'll see you all soon!”

Mario took the wheel of the Starship, and flew off to his home planet. Rosalina felt a little homesick and worried about the Lumas during the trip, but reassured herself that Polari would take care of them. Seeing Rosalina looking concerned, Lubba took it upon himself to cheer Rosalina up.

“So then I told Mario, “It's a faceship now!” Har! Har! Har!” he laughed.

“This is going to be a long ride.” Rosalina thought to herself.

When they finally arrived at their home planet, Mario prepared the launch star he used to land on planets. He gestured for Rosalina to go first. She took off and landed in the front lawn of Peach's Castle, with Mario landing right behind her. Mario made his way to the door of Peach's castle with Rosalina following behind him. He knocked on the door, and Peach stepped outside to greet Mario.

“Mario, you're back! Oh, Rosalina? What are you doing here?”

“I offered for Rosalina to visit us.” Mario said, “She's going to be staying for a week.”

“I wasn't expecting any visitors, but we should be able to accommodate. Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom, Rosalina!”

Rosalina looked around her. Everything was different from how she remembered last time she visited her home planet.

“This place is much more developed than the last time I was here. I remember a hundred years ago, this castle was made with gray bricks, and was far smaller. These houses weren't here either. Most of them were just wooden with thatched roofs. It's amazing what can happen in just a century's time.”

As the group stood at the front door of the castle, Princess Daisy was walking by. She stopped and immediately noticed that someone new was at the castle. Eager to make a new friend, she ran up to the castle, shouting greetings on the way up the hill. She caught the attention of Rosalina, who turned around just in time to see Daisy nearly run right into her.

“Hi, my name is Daisy. You seem new around here. What's your name?”

Rosalina was a bit shocked by what had just happened. She took a moment to regain her composure before speaking.

“My name is Rosalina. I watch over the cosmos. Mario brought me here to visit.”

“You're from space? That's so cool!”

“I see you've met Daisy.” Peach said, “She’s always eager to meet someone new.”

Rosalina let out a small sigh at the situation she got herself into, but she couldn't help but smile at Daisy's enthusiasm.

“It's very nice to meet you, Daisy.” Rosalina said, “I suppose we're friends now...”

“I can already tell this is gonna be great! There's so many great things to do around here. I promise you I won't disappoint!”

“We should probably head inside now. We have to get Rosalina settled in for her visit.” Peach said.

“I can help!” Daisy said, “With my help, she'll feel right at home!”

Everyone aside from Rosalina made their way into the castle. Rosalina stood still for a moment to process what had just happened. After a moment, Daisy opened the door to see Rosalina standing alone outside.

“Come on, Rosalina!” she said, “Follow me, I know where the guest room is.”

“Yes, of course. Lead the way.”

Daisy led Rosalina to the castle's guest room. Inside was a bed, closet, and nightstand. A single window in the middle of the wall overlooked the lake outside the castle.

“So what do you think? Not too shabby huh?”

“It's quite modest. I like it.”

“Just let me know if there's anything at all I can do to make it better.”

Rosalina set her bags on the bed, and began to unpack.

“You don't need to do all that yourself.” Daisy said.

“You're certainly an enthusiastic one, aren't you?”

“You wouldn't want a new friend to feel out of place if they visited you, right?”

“I suppose not, but at the same time-”

“That's what I'm trying to do. I don't want you to feel left out or anything.”

“I appreciate the help, Daisy, but I think I can handle this myself.”

“If you insist, but I'll be back later to see how you're doing. So don't you dare go anywhere.”

Rosalina chuckled, “I'll try not to.”

Daisy left the room and Rosalina finished unpacking her belongings. Later, she was sitting on her bed reading when Daisy burst through the door. Startled, Rosalina dropped her book on the floor, grabbed her wand, and pointed it toward the door.

“Oh, it's just you.” Rosalina said.

“Rosalina guess what! Peach is having a welcome dinner, and she wants you as the guest of honor!”

Rosalina picked her book up off the floor, placed it on the nightstand with her wand, and walked over to Daisy.

“Me? The guest of honor?” she asked.

“I know it's great, isn't it?”

“It's not a very common thing, but I'm not sure how comfortable I am being the center of attention like that.”

“Oh come on, it's not like you have to give a speech or anything. We just want to show you how much we enjoy having you here.”

“When you put it like that, it doesn't sound that bad. Alright, I'll do it.”

“That's the spirit! Come on, the dining hall is this way.”

Daisy ran off down the hallway. Rosalina had to fly to keep up with her. When they reached the dining hall, the Toads were just finishing setting everything up. Peach stood near the table with Mario and Luigi by her side.

“There you are, you two.” Peach said, “Dinner is just about ready.”

Rosalina looked around the intricately decorated dining hall. Peach had prepared it as if royalty had come to visit. While she may have been royalty before she was the Lumas' mother, there was no way Peach could have known.

“I appreciate the effort you put into the setting, Peach.” she said.

“I'm glad you like it, Rosalina. The Toads and I put a lot of effort into getting everything ready.”

The group sat down around the dining table, and Peach began to speak up.

“I want to thank everyone for coming tonight to greet our newest guest and friend, Rosalina!”

“It's great to have you here, Rosalina.” Mario said.

“Yeah! To be honest, I kind of missed you a little.” Luigi added.

“I'm honestly flattered.” Rosalina said, “I didn't think that our little meetup back during the Star Festival would have led to something like this. I suppose I have Mario and Luigi to thank for that. Without their help, none of us would be able to enjoy tonight.”

“You were going on about how you didn't want to give some big speech, but here you are.” Daisy said.

“The food should be here shortly.” Peach said, “I hope you all enjoy it.”

When the food arrived, the table fell silent as the guests began to eat. Later, when everyone had finished, the conversation began to resume.

“So, Rosalina. How was it?” Daisy asked.

“It was fantastic! I haven't had food that good in ages.”

“So, how are you enjoying your stay?” Peach asked.

“It's been fine so far. Although I haven't even been here for as long as a day, so I can't really judge it that well. One thing I can say for certain is that I do appreciate the hospitality.”

“I'm glad we could make you feel welcome. The Toads and I have put a lot of care into making sure everything is in order.”

“Hey, what about me? I helped too!”

“Oh, of course. Daisy wouldn't stop telling me about how much she wanted to help, so I let her choose what the dinner would be.”

“Well, Daisy. You have an excellent taste. I enjoyed dinner very much.”

“It's no sweat. Now that you're settled in, just think of the stuff we'll get to do while you're here!”

“Yes, I will have plenty of time on my hands. But first, we should probably clean up our dinner.”

“There's no need for that. Toads!”

A group of Toads entered the dining hall, and proceeded to clear the table of used dishes and silverware. Leaving the table as if it had never been used, they left back into the kitchen.

“Imagine if I had that kind of help back home.” Rosalina said, “I'd have so much free time I wouldn't know what to do with it!”

“That's the perks of royalty for you.” Peach said.

Later that evening, Rosalina returned to her room, and prepared herself for bed. Daisy entered the room to check on her new friend.

“Hey, Rosalina! How are you doing?”

“I'm doing quite well. Thank you for asking.”

“You're going to bed already? Isn't it kinda early for that?”

“I'm a bit tired from the trip over here, and I'd like to be well rested for whatever we'll be doing tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah, speaking of that. We actually had plans for tomorrow, but because you showed up today, Peach is gonna let you tag along with us!”

“I'm glad I won't be interrupting anything you two had planned then. What exactly will we be doing?”

“I want it to be a surprise. Just know that you gotta be ready by noon tomorrow. Got it?”

“Yes. Now if you excuse me, I should probably get some sleep.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow!”

Daisy left the room, and Rosalina turned the lights off. As she got into bed, she reflected on the day's events. She appreciated everything that Daisy was doing to help her feel at home, even if it was a bit more enthusiastic than she was used to. She looked forward to the rest of her visit. Once her thoughts left her mind, she soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Rosalina woke up with the sun shining through the window onto her face. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time. It had been hundreds of years since she slept anywhere but her own bedroom on the Comet Observatory. She got up, changed into her gown, and began to go about her day. When she entered the dining hall, Peach and Daisy were already sitting down at the table.

“Good morning, Rosalina! Come over here, I saved you a seat!” Daisy said.

The seat next to Daisy was pulled from the table, and in front of it was an empty mug, and a plate with a stack of pancakes on it. Rosalina brushed her messy hair off of the left side of her face, and sat down with the other two girls.

“I hope you slept well, Rosalina. I heard you had to call it an early night. I've been jet lagged before, but I can't imagine what it's like to be “spaceship lagged”.” Peach said.

“I'm well rested, thank you.” Rosalina said as she poured herself a cup of coffee, “But I'd like to ask what Daisy is doing here this early. I wasn't aware she had spent the night as well.”

“No, she actually got here only thirty minutes ago. She wouldn't stop talking about how excited she was for today. I had to keep her quiet, because you were still asleep.”

“Oh come on, I wasn't that loud. Besides, how am I supposed to keep still when I get to spend the whole day with my new best friend! Isn't that right, Rosalina?”

“We haven't even known each other for a whole day. I'm not sure if I'd go that far.”

“No amount of time in the world is gonna stop me from calling you my new friend!”

Rosalina giggled, “So Peach, about this mystery activity you had planned today? What exactly is it.”

“As much as I'd like to tell you, Daisy insists that I keep it a surprise. Just make sure you look presentable before noon, and I'll handle the rest from there.”

Later that day, Rosalina sat on her bed reading. She heard a knock on the door.

“Come in.” she said.

Peach entered the room with Daisy following her.

“Are you ready to go?” Peach said.

“Yes, of course. Are we leaving now?”

“Yeah. If we don't leave now, we're gonna be late!” Daisy said.

“Daisy, if anything, we're going to arrive early.” Peach said.

Rosalina laughed, “Looks like someone's excited. Alright, let's go.”

The girls walked through Toad Town to reach their mystery activity. Along the way, some Toads took notice of Rosalina. She was already much taller than both Peach and Daisy. Combined with the fact that she preferred to hover slightly off the ground as opposed to walking, and she easily stood out among everyone else in the area. She could feel dozens of eyes looking toward her, and it reminded her of how little she enjoyed being the center of attention. She dropped to the ground and began walking like normal, but it did little to quell the number of onlookers.

“Is it really that hot today?” she asked.

“Feels pretty comfortable to me.” Daisy said, “Maybe you're just used to how cold it is in space.”

The group continued on until they reached their destination: the Mushroom Kingdom's race track.

“So this is the big surprise, huh?” Rosalina said.

“Yeah. We were originally gonna race with just me and Peach, but since you showed up, might as well have you join in on it!” Daisy said.

“I can't say I've ever been in a race before.”

“Oh, you'll be fine. It's not like there's any prize money on the line or anything.” Peach said.

The group made their way into the race track, and into the pits near the starting line.

“So we actually decided to do something different today.” Peach said, “Usually we race with go-karts, but today we decided to try out motorbike racing.”

“Motorbikes? It sounds interesting, but I don't believe it will be easy to drive them while wearing a dress.”

“I had a feeling you'd ask that. That's why I had these made!”

Peach opened a suitcase she had brought with her. Inside was a set of three biking jumpsuits. Each one matching the color of each of their dresses.

“You really thought of everything, Peach!” Daisy said.

“I'm not so sure. Do I have to wear one?” Rosalina said nervously.

“It's either that or sit this out, and I know you don't want to let Daisy down now. Especially after we got you out here.”

“Alright, I'll do it. Just this once.”

Later, Peach and Daisy were ready to go, waiting for Rosalina to leave the changing room.

“Rosalina! What's taking so long?” Daisy shouted into the doorway.

“I'm just finishing up!” Rosalina replied.

Rosalina exited the changing room with her biker suit on. She jokingly struck a pose before making her way to the other two princesses.

“So, how does it look?” she asked.

“It “suits” you quite well.” Daisy laughed.

“Daisy, you are aware my castle has a dungeon, right?” Peach said.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Nevermind. Rosalina, it looks better on you than I thought it would.”

“I'm impressed, Peach. I was afraid it wouldn't fit me, but you managed to get it to be just my size. How did you manage that?”

“Listen, Rosalina. It's best not to ask questions you aren't prepared to handle the answer to.”

“What?”

Before Peach could respond, the intercom beeped.

“The twelve-thirty run is now starting. All racers to your positions.” it said.

“Oh that's us! Come on girls, our run is starting.” Peach said as she ran off toward the track.

“What did she mean?” Rosalina asked Daisy.

“Beats me. But hey, let's go enjoy the race! May the best one win.”

Daisy ran off to catch up with Peach, and Rosalina walked in shortly behind her.

The girls all got onto their bikes in front of the starting line of the track. The racers started their engines and waited for the signal to begin the race. Around her, Rosalina could see her friends, as well as several Toads that had joined in on the race. She noticed that Daisy had a particularly fierce determination in her eyes, as if she knew she was going to win. Rosalina felt slightly confused by Daisy. She has never met someone so eager to befriend someone as her before. Here she was, a complete stranger on her own planet, and this girl just introduces herself as if they had known each other for years. How could someone not be at all nervous when talking to someone they don't even know?

Rosalina's train of thought was interrupted by the loud beep of the countdown signal. She barely had enough time to get herself into position when the light turned green and everyone took off down the track.

The race began with Daisy quickly taking the lead. Some of the Toads made an effort to block her off from passing, but her racing expertise allowed her to slip past. Rosalina trailed behind Peach, trying to get a feel for controlling her bike. As she came up on the first turn, she spotted a wall of translucent boxes. To her surprise, when she ran into them, she simply passed straight through instead of crashing. She noticed that a large, red mushroom had appeared in her hand. Panicking, she dropped it. When it hit the ground, it disappeared and her bike shot forward with a burst of speed.

“It seems those boxes grant items that I can use during the race!” she said, “Okay, I think I got this.”

Rosalina sped down the track in an attempt to catch up with the other princesses. Up ahead, Daisy was still in the lead. Dodging any projectile that was thrown at her. Her lead had grown to a substantial amount in the first lap alone.

Rosalina has obtained another mushroom, and was looking for the best opportunity to use it. From the corner of her eye she spotted a ramp just off the side of the track.

“Okay, let's try this!” she said as she turned toward the ramp.

Right as she reached the edge of the track, she dropped the mushroom to the ground, giving her the speed boost she needed to make it to the ramp without slowing down.

“Yeah!” she shouted as she launched from the ramp, performing a handstand in midair before landing back on the track.

“That's the ticket! Now let's see if I can catch up!”

By the time the third lap had begun, Daisy's lead had diminished quite a bit. She was now within range of the bike in second place.

“This would be way easier if  _ some _ people didn't just leave banana peels all over the track, but whatever. I can still win this!”

Rosalina picked up another item box, hoping it would give her something that could help her catch up. To her surprise, she had received an odd blue Koopa shell. It was covered with spikes, and had a pair of wings attached to it.

“I wonder what this does?” she thought to herself as she threw it.

The moment the shell left her hand, it launched down the track at such a high speed, that Rosalina couldn't even keep up with it. Further up the track, Daisy was nearing the finish line when a loud beeping sound could be heard from her bike. The built-in radar was showing an object speeding toward her.

“I can still win this! I can make it in time!”

She was just seconds away from victory when the blue shell that Rosalina threw had reached its destination: the first place racer. It crashed into Daisy's bike at full speed, launching her into the air just barely in front of the finish line. Peach was just behind in second place when she saw the shell fly past her. Taking this opportunity, she made a beeline for the finish, and was able to overtake Daisy at the last moment and win the race.

After the remaining drivers had finished, the girls all gathered back by the changing room. Daisy was noticeably angrier than the other two.

“I can't believe I still won!” Peach said, excited about her win during the race.

“Congratulations, Peach.” Rosalina said.

“Yeah, sure. Congrats.” Daisy said in a sarcastic tone.

“Hey, second place isn't so bad. There's no hard feelings, so don't get too worked up over it.” Peach said.

“Shut up. You only won because you got lucky. Don't count on winning again next time.”

“I think the most important part of all this is that we enjoyed ourselves.” Rosalina said.

“Easy for you to say. You didn't even get in the top three!”

“Daisy, she's right. You're getting upset over a friendly race. Don't ruin this for Rosalina.”

“Okay, fine. But just so you know I'm gonna beat you so hard next time.”

“Let's get changed back into our dresses and head back to the castle.” Rosalina said.

Later on the walk back, Peach asked Rosalina about her opinion on racing.

“Oh, I enjoyed it quite a bit.” Rosalina said, “Driving a bike like that actually wasn't too unfamiliar. It's a lot like piloting a spaceship.”

“Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'd have hated for us to have let you down this early into your vacation.”

“Hey! We should all go to dinner tonight!” Daisy said, “I know this great seafood restaurant over by my place.”

“That doesn't sound like that bad of an idea.” Rosalina said, “But I think I'd like to keep the rest of the day back at the castle.”

“Fine, we'll just have to do that some other day you're here.”

“I think we should make an effort to go out for dinner at least once while Rosalina's here.” Peach said.

When the group returned to the castle, Rosalina made her way straight to the shower. While she was in the shower, she heard the door open.

“Hey Rosalina?” Daisy said, “Peach told me to ask if you wanted a sandwich.”

“Daisy, can't you see I'm taking a shower?”

“Do you want the sandwich or not?”

“Yes! Now can you please leave?”

“Jeez, you don't have to be so rude about it.”

Rosalina let out a deep sigh, stepped out of the shower, and put on her gown, and met the others in the kitchen. She was greeted by a pleasant aroma as she entered.

“Hey, Rosalina.” Peach said, “There's a sandwich on the counter over there for you.”

“Thank you, Peach. What's that smell? Are you baking something?”

“As a matter of fact, I am. Daisy suggested we bake a cake to celebrate you being here.”

“That sounds fantastic. Is there anything I can help with at all?”

“Not at the moment. I'll let you know when it's ready. You and Daisy can help decorate it.”

“Alright. Just give me a call when it's done.”

After Rosalina finished her lunch, Peach called her and Daisy into the kitchen to help decorate the cake. After much planning and debate over how it should look, the three eventually agreed on a design. The final result was a three-layer cake with each layer iced a different color matching each of the dresses of the princesses. On top of the cake were three decorations designed to look like each of their brooches. A blue sapphire oval, a white flower with an emerald center, and a silver star with an amber center. The whole process took several hours, and it was late into the afternoon by the time they had finished.

“Well, I'd say it's done!” Daisy said.

“I think it looks wonderful.” Rosalina added.

“I'll put this away, and we can take it out to eat after dinner tonight.” Peach said.

“Speaking of which, what are we having tonight?” Rosalina asked.

“I believe we're just having spaghetti.” Peach replied.

“Spaghetti? I haven't had that in ages! I remember my father used to make the best spaghetti. I doubt you could make it as good as he did, but you're welcome to try.”

“At least we know Rosalina's gonna like it.” Daisy said.

Later that night, after dinner and cake, Rosalina sat in her bed continuing the same book she had begun the day prior. Daisy entered the room.

“Hey, Rosalina. I just had the best idea.”

“Hmm? What's that?”

“You should spend the night at my place tonight! I've got all the good movie channels. We could stay up late, watch movies all night, fall asleep at four in the morning. And then, after we get up, I'm making waffles!”

“That sounds like an interesting idea, but I think I'll be fine staying here again.”

“You sure? I'd be really fun!”

“I'll be here in the morning. Right where you left me.”

“Okay, fine. I'm coming over here first thing tomorrow though, so don't you forget it!”

Daisy left the room, and Rosalina continued reading. She hoped that Daisy wouldn't be too disappointed in her decision.

“Oh what am I kidding, Daisy's gonna be back here tomorrow like nothing ever happened.” she told herself.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Rosalina was about to leave the castle when she was stopped by Peach.

“Hey, Rosalina. Where are you going so early?”

“To tell you the truth, Peach. As much as I appreciate everything you've done for me since I arrived, I find all the activities we've done to be a bit draining on me. I've decided that I would like today to be more relaxed, so I'm going for a walk right now.”

“Alright then, make sure not to be out too long. Daisy will probably turn the entire kingdom upside down looking for you.”

Rosalina laughed, “I'll be back before lunch, don't worry.”

Rosalina made her way outside, barely making it across the bridge before running into Daisy.

“Oh dear...” Rosalina whispered as she saw Daisy running up to her.

“Hey Rosalina! Good morning!”

“Good morning, Daisy.”

“Where are you running off to this early?”

“I was actually just about to go for a walk.”

“That sounds like fun! Mind if I tag along?”

“I'm not sure how much fun there is to be had in a walk, but I suppose there's no harm in you joining.”

“Excellent! Follow me, I wanna give you the tour around town.”

Daisy made her way toward the town center. Rosalina hesitated for a moment, sighed, and proceeded to follow her. Full of energy, Daisy arrived at the fountain in the center of town, and stopped to wait for Rosalina.

“So this is the town square?” Rosalina asked.

“You bet! Let me tell you it's way more lively than back home. You'll always find someone to talk to around here. What's up everyone!”

Several of the Toads in the town square recognized Daisy and stopped to greet her.

“Hey Daisy!” “How are you doing, Daisy?” “Hi Daisy!” they said.

“Guys I want you to meet my new friends, Rosalina.”

“Hello, Rosalina.” “Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom.” “Welcome, Rosalina.” the Toads all said.

Rosalina began to blush. She wasn't quite sure what to do with everyone greeting her so unexpectedly. She waved to the group of Toads.

“Um, hello everyone.” she said.

“Now as much as we'd like to stay and chat, I've gotta show Rosalina around town. I'll catch up with you guys later!”

Daisy left the town square with Rosalina. The Toads all gave their farewells before returning to business as usual.

“I think they liked you.” Daisy said, “We should go talk to them again later.”

“Daisy could you please not do that again?”

“Do what?”

“Putting me in a situation like that. I'm already a complete stranger on my own home planet, and being in unexpected conversation like that only makes me more uncomfortable.”

“Alright, I'll stop. But there's still so much I wanna show you around here.”

“Do you think we could do it without introducing me to everyone you know?”

“I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best!”

“Thank you, Daisy.”

As the two continued to walk through town, something caught Rosalina's attention. It was an old brick building. It stood in contrast to the mushroom-shaped houses around the rest of the town. The building sported two large towers in the front, and above the old wooden doors, a stained glass window depicted a blue comet.

“What is this building? It looks very old.” Rosalina said.

“Oh that's some kind of religious building. Apparently they worship the Centennial Comet. They're actually responsible for that Star Festival every hundred years. Too bad it already happened last year. You probably would have liked it.”

“About that...”

Rosalina stopped herself. She thought about what Daisy had told her. She wasn't quite sure how to feel about a religion centered around herself. She was afraid that if she told anyone that she was the one they were worshiping, then she would be swarmed with people treating her as a goddess. Or that possibly the entire religion would fall apart if they found out their entire belief was centered around a spaceship, and not a divine celestial body.

“What about it?” Daisy asked.

“Oh, it's nothing.” Rosalina responded, “Let's keep going.

The girls continued on their walk. Rosalina stopped to look back to the old building, and smiled. Daisy's tour led them through to the shopping district of the town, where stores, stalls, and restaurants lined the streets.

“This place is great. Every time I come here, I always find something new to try.”

“It's quite lively. We should continue on before either of us draws too much attention.”

“The Toads around here have better things to do than ask for our autographs. Come on, let's do a bit of window shopping. You might find something you like.”

“I'll have a look around, but if anyone walks up and asks for a photograph or anything, I'm leaving.”

The girls walked slowly down the street, peering into the windows of the different shops for anything that might catch their interest. Eventually they stumbled across a music shop. Daisy noticed an acoustic guitar in the window display.

“Rosalina, come look at this!”

Rosalina ran to catch up with Daisy, and took interest in the guitar as well.

“That's a nice looking guitar, isn't it?”

“I've always considered the idea of learning a musical instrument. The problem is there aren't many places you can get one in space.”

“Well I guess I know what I'm getting you for your parting gift.”

“You don't need to get me anything, Daisy. Besides, I might not even enjoy playing the guitar.”

“Nonsense! You said you wanted to try a musical instrument, so I'm gonna get you a musical instrument if it's the last thing I do.”

“Sometimes I think you're too persistent for your own good.”

“Come on, let's keep looking around.”

Before they could leave, a Toad approached Daisy.

“Daisy? Is that you?”

“Oh? Yeah, it's me. What's going on?”

“I'm a huge fan. I was wondering if I could get your autograph.” The Toad said, handing Daisy a notepad and pen.

“Not a problem at all. Who am I making this out to?”

“Terry, your highness.”

“Well, Terry. It's always great to meet a fan.”

“Say, who's that behind you?”

“Oh, that's Rosalina. She's new around here, and I'm showing her around.”

Daisy looked over to Rosalina. She had a somewhat annoyed expression on her face. Daisy then remembered what she had said about keeping Rosalina out of random encounters with the townspeople.

“Listen, we're kinda running late.” Daisy said to the Toad, “We better be going now.”

Daisy and Rosalina quickly walked down the street. The Toad skipped happily in the opposite direction, with his autograph from Daisy in hand.

“Listen, I'm sorry that happened, Rosalina. I couldn't have predicted someone would actually walk up to get my autograph.”

“I'm not mad at you, Daisy. I just wish you had noticed the situation a bit sooner, and had not drawn attention to me.”

“Hey, I'm not gonna leave a fan hanging like that, and he asked who you were. I didn't just blindly drag you into anything like last time.”

“It's fine Daisy. Just, let's see if we can go somewhere a bit less occupied.”

As the girls continued to walk through the town, the clock in the town square chimed. Rosalina counted twelve bells.

“It's noon.” she said, “I promised Peach I would be back before lunch. We need to get back to the castle.”

“I should probably go too.” Daisy said, “I don't have anything else going on today.”

Daisy and Rosalina made their way back to Peach's castle. When they arrived, Peach was sitting in the castle's theater room, watching the television.

“The weather said that tomorrow is going to be really nice.” she said as Rosalina and Daisy entered the room, “Maybe we should go to the beach or something.”

“That sounds great! What do you think, Rosalina?”

Peach turned around to see Daisy standing next to Rosalina.

“Daisy, where have you been all morning?”

“We met up just as I left for my walk this morning.” Rosalina said, “She decided to tag along with me, and drag me all over town.”

“Is that so? Well did anything interesting happen?”

“It was great. I gotta tell you about the whole thing!”

“Could it wait?” Rosalina asked, “I'm a bit hungry.”

“There's a salad in the kitchen you're more than welcome to help yourself to. Daisy can tell me what happened while you're eating.”

“Thank you Peach.”

Rosalina left the room, and Daisy sat down next to Peach to begin telling her about the events of that morning. Later on, Rosalina returned to the theater room, and found Daisy and Peach still talking.

“That sounds like a great idea. Getting that for her as a parting gift.” Peach said.

Rosalina took a seat next to Daisy on the couch.

“All this talking is making me hungry. I'm gonna go help myself to some of that salad real quick.”

Daisy left the room, and Peach and Rosalina sat in silence for a moment.

“Peach, can I talk to you about something?” Rosalina asked.

“What is it?”

“It's about Daisy. I feel like she's been a bit too attached to me ever since I arrived here.”

“I have noticed that. I think the two of you make great friends.”

“I think so too. But, she just seems to be taking it a bit far, don't you think?”

“How so?”

“Well she's been here every morning to greet me, and just today she was dragging me all around town, introducing me to a bunch of complete strangers.”

“That's just how she is. She's always eager to meet new people.”

“Did she ever do anything like this when you first met?”

“In a way. When we first met, her parents had brought her along on a diplomatic mission. We got talking, and realized we had a lot in common. She made it an effort to be with me almost every waking moment she was here. You can probably guess what happened from then on.”

“Did she ever get tired of being around you all the time?”

“It did take some time, but eventually she did. She'll almost certainly do the same for you, but if there's anything she's doing that's troubling you, I recommend that you try to talk things out with her.”

“Thank you Peach. There's not many people I would trust to tell my problems to. I'm glad you listened.”

“Daisy's a good kid, and she means well. She's excited to be your friend, and she wants to get to know you better.”

“I know that. I'm not sure how I can confront her on this without hurting her feelings.”

Daisy entered the room. She sat down in between Rosalina and Peach.

“Guys I just had the best idea. We should all get together this evening and watch a movie.”

“That sounds like a great idea, Daisy.” Peach said, “We should let Rosalina pick out the movie. After all, she's the guest.”

“I don't know. I probably don't have the best taste in movies, considering I've never even seen one.”

“You've never seen a movie?” Peach exclaimed.

“Well I live in space. You'd be hard pressed to find a movie up there.”

“They don't have spaceship drive-in theaters or something?” Daisy laughed.

“Unfortunately, no.”

“Well we're gonna have to fix this problem.” Daisy said, “I'm gonna pick out the movie tonight, and I guarantee you you'll love it!”

“So it's settled.” Peach said, “We'll all meet back here after dinner, and watch a movie.”

Later that evening, the girls gathered into the theater room to begin their movie night. Rosalina sat on the couch, while Daisy sat on the floor surrounded by disc cases when Peach entered with a large bowl of popcorn.

“Don't you think you're overthinking this?” Rosalina asked.

“I gotta make sure I pick the best movie. Peach, what do you think? Which one do you think Rosalina will like?”

“I don't think it really matters. She hasn't seen any movies before, so how can she even tell which ones she will and won't like?”

“I guess you're right. I'll just pick one that I like.”

After Daisy selected a movie for them to watch, they all sat down on the couch. Rosalina looked over at Daisy. She seemed to be enjoying herself as always. She tried to figure out a way to talk to Daisy about the problems she had brought up with Peach. Realizing that now was probably a poor time to confront her about it, Rosalina pushed her concerns out of her mind, and decided to enjoy the time she was spending with her new friends. During the movie, Rosalina remained relatively silent, aside from the occasional comment toward a scene in the movie. When the movie came to an end, the girls all got up and stretched.

“So, Rosalina. What did you think? Pretty good, huh?” Daisy asked.

“I don't really have anything to compare it to. I did enjoy it, if that's what you're asking.”

Daisy yawned, “I've been all over the place today. I should probably get back home and get some sleep. I'm glad you enjoyed the movie, Rosalina.”

“I never thought I'd see Daisy get tired.” Rosalina said.

“Goodbye, Daisy. We'll see you tomorrow.” Peach said.

After Daisy left, Rosalina was about to return to her room when she was stopped by Peach.

“Rosalina. Daisy was here with us for about two hours. You should have said something to her.”

“I know, but I didn't think it was a good time. She looked like she was enjoying herself, and I didn't want to ruin that by confronting her.”

“That's fair enough, but please talk to her soon about it. The longer you wait to talk with her about these issues, the worse they'll become.”

“I'll try to talk with her tomorrow. For now, I'm going to go back to my room. I need some time alone to think.”


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, Rosalina was abruptly woken up by the sound of her door opening, and the lights turning on. Surprised, Rosalina stumbled out of her bed and fell on the floor. She picked herself up, and saw Daisy standing in front of her door.

“Daisy, what are you doing? It's not seven o'clock yet.”

“Don't you remember? We're going to the beach today! We gotta go early so we can get a good spot! I'll go get everything ready, you go wake up Peach.”

Daisy began to run back down the hall, but was stopped when Rosalina took her wand from the nightstand behind her, and pulled her back into the room.

“Daisy. This needs to stop. It's getting out of hand.” Rosalina said in a stern, monotone voice.

“Jeez. I know I woke you up earlier than usual, but you don't need to get that upset about it.”

“It's not that. It's just... You've been too attached to me ever since I first arrived.”

“Hey, I just wanna spend time with my new friend. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?”

Rosalina's tone became angrier, “No, but when you drag me all over town, introducing me to everyone you know. It made me feel very uncomfortable.”

“It was only the first time that I dragged you into it! And besides, they all asked who you were first!”

“You still shouldn't have dragged me into those situations in the first place! You know I'd much rather prefer to be alone.”

Daisy began to tear up, “Are you saying that you don't wanna be around me, or Peach, or anyone else?”

“You know what? With the way you act sometimes, yes. I would much rather not be around you!”

“Fine then! If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get!”

Daisy ran out of the room, crying. Rosalina felt a stabbing pain in her chest. She slumped down on her bed, and sighed.

“What did I just do?” she asked herself, “I had a feeling that I'd screw it all up like that. What am I supposed to do now? Tell Peach that I completely ruined our friendship by following her advice? Maybe I was right, I should just stay away from everyone.”

Rosalina stood up, changed into her dress, and quietly snuck out the back door of the castle. Later that day, after Peach had woken up, she heard a noise coming from just outside the castle. She opened the front door and peered outside.

“What in the world is making that noise?”

She looked down to see Daisy curled in the corner by the door, in considerable distress and crying. Peach brought Daisy into the castle, and sat her down on the couch with a cup of tea. Once Daisy had calmed down, Peach sat down in a chair across from her, and began to ask her a few questions.

“Daisy, what happened that caused you to become this upset?”

“It was Rosalina.” Daisy whimpered, “She said she didn't wanna be my friend anymore!”

“She actually said that she didn't want to be friends with you?”

“Well, no, but she said she would rather be alone than be around me.”

“I don't get it. You two were such good friends. What could have happened to make her say that?”

“All I remember is waking her up this morning so we could go to the beach today. Then she got really mad at me, and told me off.”

“That actually explains quite a bit now. You woke her up too early. You put her in a bad mood, and it's possible that she didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that.”

“You think she'd be willing to give me another chance.”

“I know she would, because yesterday she came to me for advice. She told me that she felt uncomfortable with you inserting yourself into her life, and that you were dragging her into various situations that she wasn't comfortable being in.”

“I'm sorry, I- I didn't know that would make her not want to be around me.”

“She asked me how to resolve the issue. I told her that she should talk to you about it. In a way, it’s my fault that this happened. I should have brought both of you together to work it out.”

“So what do I do now?”

“We're going to go talk to Rosalina. You need to apologize for what you did. We can go when you're ready.”

“I think I'm ready now.”

The girls got up, and Peach walked Daisy to Rosalina's room. When they got there, the door was closed. Peach knocked on it, but got no response. She knocked a second time, and was again met with silence. She turned the doorknob, finding that it was unlocked, she entered the room. Both girls were surprised to find that the room was completely abandoned, as if Rosalina had just disappeared.

“Where is she?” Peach asked.

“She ran away! She really meant it, she doesn't wanna be around me anymore.”

“No, she definitely isn't gone for good. All of her stuff is still here. She likely went somewhere to be alone for a while.”

“We need to find her! Where did she go?”

“There really isn't anything for us to follow. We only know that she's likely somewhere away from any action.”

“If I wanted to be alone, where would I go? The park!”

“Of course! There isn't a better place in the entire kingdom to get some peace and quiet. Let's go!”

Peach and Daisy ran as fast as they could to the park. When they got there, they saw many Toads all enjoying the day, but couldn't find Rosalina.

“It shouldn't be too hard to find her if she's here.” Peach said, “She stands out well in a crowd.”

“Oh hey!” Daisy said.

“What is it? Did you find anything?”

Daisy reached into the fountain and pulled out a coin, “I found a coin!”

“Daisy, stay focused. We'd be able to search the park better if we split up. I'll search this half of the park, you search the other half. We'll meet back up at this fountain when we're done looking.”

The princesses went their separate ways to search for Rosalina. After a while of wandering around the park, both girls returned to the fountain alone.

“I guess you didn't find her either?” Peach asked.

“If she's not at the park, where else would she have gone?”

“I'm not sure. She could be anywhere. Don't worry though, I'll help you find her.”

“Thanks, Peach. Where do we start looking though?”

“Anywhere, I suppose.”

The girls spent the day searching across the Mushroom Kingdom, looking for Rosalina. Their search took them through the town, the forests, and even past the beach. Daisy looked out to the ocean to see everyone else enjoying themselves at the beach.

“We could have been doing that today if I wasn't such a screw-up.” she said.

Peach put her hand on Daisy's shoulder.

“Don't be so hard on yourself. You didn't mean for this to happen. Neither of us did.”

When the sun was beginning to set, the girls returned to Peach's castle. Rosalina hadn't returned there either.

“It's getting late. I better get home. My parents will be wondering where I am.” Daisy said.

“I'll let you know if Rosalina comes back tonight. I'm sorry we couldn't find her.”

“She was right. I shouldn't have just shoved myself into her life. This never would have happened if I just left her alone.”

“Daisy, do you remember how you acted toward me when we first met? It was just like how you acted toward Rosalina. She wasn't prepared to meet someone as eager to befriend as you, and it seems that you weren't prepared to befriend someone as secluded as her.”

“Yeah, you're probably right. I just hope it's not too late to fix this mess. Thanks for helping me though, Peach.”

“You're very welcome, Daisy. I'll see you tomorrow.”

Daisy slowly walked away. By the time she was nearing her home, the sun had already set. It was a clear night, and looking out into the stars only reminded Daisy more of Rosalina, and how she messed up. While she moped along the grassy hills, she saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her stop. On top of one of the hills, underneath an old pine tree, she saw the silhouette of a person sitting beneath the branches.

“Who would possibly be out this late?” Daisy asked herself.

She took a closer look at the figure beneath the tree. Her eyes lit up, and she immediately ran as fast as she could to the tree. Rosalina sat underneath a pine tree, looking into the stars above. She then looked to the ground, and sighed.

“I wanted to be her friend, but I messed it all up. It probably would have been better if I just kept quiet. At least one of us would have been happy, then.”

Rosalina heard a voice in the distance. It sounded like it was calling her name. She looked up.

“Mother, is that you?” she said.

“Rosalina!” the voice grew louder.

She immediately recognized the voice, as well as where it was coming from. She turned to see Daisy running up the hill.

“Daisy, I-”

Before Rosalina could say anything, Daisy jumped up to Rosalina and hugged her, and then sat down under the tree beside Rosalina.

“Rosalina I missed you so much! I'm sorry for everything I did. Will you forgive me?”

“Daisy, how did you find me here?”

“I was walking home when I saw you sitting under this tree. Peach and I spent the entire day looking for you. You had us worried sick!”

“Daisy, I have to tell you something. I'm sorry that I got upset at you like that. I should have listened to Peach, and told you something was wrong as soon as possible. I was too concerned with how you would feel if I confronted you. I shouldn't have let it get to where it caused all of this.”

“I forgive you Rosalina. So I guess we're friends again?”

“Yes we are, and I forgive you too, Daisy.”

“That's great! Just wait until Peach hears about this.”

“Peach! Oh, no. It's getting late. I should probably return back to the castle.”

“My place isn't that far from here. I can just call Peach and tell her I found you. You can spend the night with me! If it's alright with you, of course.”

“I think I just might take you up on that offer. Come on, let's go.”

The girls got up from under the tree and made their way over to Daisy's home. Along the way, Daisy thought of something.

“Hey Rosalina. Why exactly were you sitting under that tree? Did you just wanna get away from everyone?”

“Well, that was part of the reason. After our confrontation this morning, I felt awful about what I had said. I decided it was for the best that I spend the day alone.”

“What's the other part?”

“That hill is actually very important to me. It's a long story, though.”

“I don't mind stories. Let me hear it.”

“Alright, then. You see, it all starts with a young girl...”


End file.
